


Well, I don't remember IHop burning down, but that's just par for the course.

by Rats_As_Models



Category: The Sleuthing Server - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, FERAL WOOOOO, IHOP, Other, Pancakes, Robbery, THEY ROB AN IHOP, give fandom tag. now., holds out hands, i swear i do all the work here (jk jk jk)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rats_As_Models/pseuds/Rats_As_Models
Summary: “Did you rob a fucking IHop?”“...we have leftover pancakes…?”“... I’m willing to overlook this.”
Relationships: Trashy/East, the only relationship allowed
Kudos: 1





	Well, I don't remember IHop burning down, but that's just par for the course.

Trashy snickered, walking side-by-side with Vinyl. The two bounced jokes off the other, laughing like little kids. Owl walked behind them, laughing occasionally and adding her own two cents. East and Mars were jabbing at each other lightly. Trashy felt a small prick of empathy for Klaz and Kiki, who were unable to come due to complications. Ori had chosen not to come. Maybe that was for the best.  
  
They approached the IHop, chattering happily.   
  
“Wait- wait-” Trashy giggled, and Vinyl went silent, waiting with wide eyes. It grinned. “Hehe, boobies go jiggle, make me giggle.” Owl wheezed painfully, stopping in her tracks, clutching her stomach. “Hol- holy sHIT-”   
Vinyl threw his head back, laughing loudly and joyfully. East and Mars joined in on the laughter.   
  
It looked back at the two, mock-growling at Mars. “And who said you could laugh, shorty?”   
“Myself, bitch.”   
“Slut.”   
“Whore.”   
  
They spewed half-meant insults at each other, grinning all the while. East watched her partner fondly. Their cobalt blue hair bounced with each movement, highlighting their somewhat pointed ears, their porcelain-pale skin, which brought out bright russet eyes. She giggled slightly as they bared strangely pointed teeth, with Mars copying the display.   
  
“Hey, children, we’re here!” The senior called out behind her, distracting the two from their play-fight. They both groaned in annoyance at being disrupted. Trashy slowed it’s pace, falling in line with East, and leaning closer to intertwine their fingers. She smiled, blowing a kiss. It’s face lit up with child-like glee.   
  
They all walked in, their noise quieting to a more acceptable level. That’s when shit hit the fan.   
  
Owl and Vinyl turned around, eyes frantic.   
“Uh, do- do you guys have any money?”   
  
They all searched their pockets, coming up with nothing. The group gave each other worried glances. That's when Trashy had a brilliant idea.   
  
Uh oh.   
  
“Hey, hey, come closer.” It beckoned them all into a shitty circle, whispering.   
“Let’s rob this place.”   
  
Owl shrugged. “Sure.”   
Vinyl cracked her knuckles. “I’m down.”   
East smiled, a vicious one that would make anyone uneasy. “Fuck yeah.”   
Mars gave a hideous, truly villain worthy chuckle. “Let’s do this.”   
  
Someone was watching them from their table, eyebrows raised.   
Ori sighed, standing up. “Whatever they’re getting into, I want nothing to do with it.” And she promptly walked out.   
  
“How are we gonna do it?”   
“I’ll be the distraction.” Trashy offered, smiling with a bit too much malice.   
“Be safe, love.” East sighed dramatically. It grabbed her by the waist and kissed her nose. “Of course, my heart.”   
  
“Seriously? Right in front of my salad?” Vinyl groaned.   
“Ok, Ok,” Owl shoved them apart. “Go be a distraction.”   
  
Trashy chuckled, teeth glinting in the light. It almost looked like some sort of creature. Almost.   
  
It walked up to the counter, giving a small wave.   
“Hello!”   
“Hi! Do you have a party with you today?”   
  
“Well, I’m about to start a party.”   
“Huh?”   
  
Trashy leapt over the counter, shoving the poor employee against the wall. “Sorry, but I need a distraction.” It grabbed their arm and bit down, careful not to break the skin.   
  
They shrieked in surprise. The people just trying to eat looked up in shock. Vinyl whooped in victory, running towards the kitchen. Owl hopped on a table. “Give me yo fuckin MONEY!” She shrieked maniacally, cackling. East and Mars started chasing around employees.   
  
Trashy scrambled away from them, laughing like a madman as they darted towards the exit, where someone was trying to hide and call the cops. They grabbed the phone, tossing it over their shoulder. “Sorry!” It smiled at the terrified customer. “But this isn’t a party that pigs are invited to.”   
  
Vinyl ran out of the kitchen, holding literal stacks of pancakes in his arms. “GUYS!! GET TOPPINGS, AND LETS FUCKING BLOW THIS JOINT!”   
“WOO!!! FUCK YEAH!” East called, fishing a lighter from her pocket.   
  
Mars was struggling to reach a bottle of syrup that was just out of reach. Trashy started giggling. “Hah, midget!” Mars whipped around. “Say that again, whore.” “Midget.”   
  
Trashy’s mouth stretched in a grin. “Awww, is the microscopic organism mad??? Did I anger the garden gnoM-” Mars lobbed a pancake at it, shrieking with laughter as it hit them in the face.   
  
“GUYS! SOMEONE CALLED THE COPS, WE GOTTA GO!!” Owl called out, hopping off the table and sprinting for the doors. Mars and Trashy followed, with East and Vinyl close behind, each holding an enormous amount of stolen food. Police sirens and lights went off behind the group of teenagers as they ran. 

* * *

The next day, Nova cornered them, her face taught with disappointment.   
“Did you rob a fucking IHop?”   
  
“...we have leftover pancakes…?”   
“... I’m willing to overlook this.”


End file.
